Devil May Cry Wiki:Vandalism
Vandalism is the intentional act of messing up a page by posting false information, inserting pictures appropriate to a page, etc. Devil Hunters of this wiki do NOT tolerate vandalism of any sort. We Devil Hunters slay the demons known as "Vandalizers" with extreme proficiency. Consider this policy a warning. Types There's several types of places in which vandalism most likely occurs. Article Pages Some users feel the need to add their opinion onto an article thinking it's correct and think we care. Some users may also feel the need to add something in an attempt to create humor even though they're just not funny. On this Wikia site, it is strictly prohibited. This type of vandalism include: *Deleting text *Adding gibberish, unrelated content, or speculation. *Changing the article's name. *Changing the text to anything other than the English language. Article Talk Pages Though it rarely happens, sometimes, people vandalize a talk page. Some feel the need to do so because they're insulted or do it in an attempt to to humor and sometimes because they just have no life and want to be big meanies. This include: *Deleting text. *Adding text the user does not want. *Deliberately edit text to make the person look as if they are bad at spelling, adding in grammatical errors and horrible spelling on purpose, or re-writing things in all caps in an attempt to give a bad impression *Replacing text to damaging statements. These include things such statements, possibly in all capital letters (considered yelling), such as "DANTE IS BOSS!" or "VERGIL IS A FAG!". User Talk Pages A user may go vandalize a talk page of a User for a variety of reasons. These events happen typically because a user feels a certain degree of hostility to another user. These include: *Deleting all text. *Changing signatures. *Deleting statements. *Editing text. *Adding a picture that's inappropriate and disrespectful. Punishment In the case of Vandalism, a Head Devil Hunter (Administrator/Bureaucrat) will issue a warning first hand. If the warning isn't taken within 10 minutes after is issued, a exorcism (block) will be active. For more about our exorcisms, please see our Blocking Policy. IPs (Wiki Contributor) Though they have no talk pages, the Summaries of the Recent Changes Page (which can be seen by anyone in the wikia) will issue a warning. If the contributor continues, we will issue a short exorcism. We're particuarly strict about these contributor due to these vandalize demons in particular being virtually anonymous. Devil Hunter (Users) Users will get an official warning from an Head Devil Hunter. If they continue vandalizing, they will get a exorcism from the wikia. Depending on the Head Devil Hunter's stance is how much time the user will receive. During being exercised (blocked), you will not be able to edit any pages of the wikia. Beyond User Rights Respected Head Devil Hunters are also subject to the same punishments. In addition, their title as a Moderator, Administrator, and/or Bureaucrat may be taken away for them to serve their exorcism. Category:Policies